Story of a Night Fury
by twstrkd
Summary: My first story, focusing on Toothless what he was doing during the movie. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**My first submission here, takes place after Hiccup shoots down Toothless, and is my own spin focussing on what happens to Toothless after being shot down. Probably a few stories similar to this one, if it is similar to anyone else's story I apologize now, I didn't know. For the sake of simplicity, dragons can understand the human language. Please go easy on the reviews and read on. **

**I don't own How to Train Your Dragon**.

Pain, all he felt was pain, all over his body as he slowly regained consciousness. As he struggled to remember how he, a member of the elusive Shadow Wings, ended up tangled up in a vine like net on the ground overcome with pain, when he suddenly remembered what happened the previous night.

(Flashback)

As he was the flying over the human settlement watching his dragon brethren fly away with their catch he spots a lone stone thrower on the outskirts of the town. Lining up for a blast, he starts his dive, the familiar whistling that frightens the humans so much building up as the wind rushes over his wings and fuelling his plasma blast. Once it reached it full power, he released it right at the thrower and then pulled up watching in satisfaction as it's destroyed. Just as he was preparing to bank and disappear into the darkness he hears a cracking sound followed by a sharp whistling sound increasing in pitch, when he is suddenly entangled in a net and falling quickly out the sky. He can only roar helplessly as he is descending rapidly towards the forest, one second he is still air born, the next crashing through trees and bushes. Just when he think it can't get worse, he feels a stomach churning tearing coming from his tail and then dizziness as he's tumbling down a hill, before smacking his head hard into a rock and coming to a sudden stop on his side. The last thing going through his mind before succumbing to unconsciousness being that his life couldn't get any worse than it was now.

**A/N**

**As I said before, this is my first submission here so if anyone has any suggestions on what I could do better or anything like that, it would be greatly appreciated. I might continue this, I have a rough idea on what I want to do with this story and how far I take it, or whether I just split off into entire different direction. Also Shadow Wing is just a way I decided to say Night Fury, if anyone else did this, I apologize. Please rate and review, Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed my story, I'm glad that others are interested in it and without further ado, here is chapter 2.**

**I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.**

It had been four nights, four nights trapped on the ground entangled in the humans trap and the Shadow Wing was starting to feel the effects of thirst and hunger gnawing at him, making him believe that he was going to die in the forest. After regaining consciousness, he had moved as much as possible and saw that the left side of his tail wing was torn completely off, so even if he managed to escape the net, he was doomed to the ground, unable to fly away, and eventually die of starvation. He started recalling stories from the nest about different dragons that fallen upon the same fate he had, stories from Rock Bodies and Two Heads that had plummeted to ground after losing one of their wings, and Spike Tails and Fire Wings that had, like himself, either lost part of or all of their tails and been stuck having to live on the ground for the remainder of their lives, which due to their injuries was shorter than usual.

The Shadow Wing had been dozing when he heard a rustling in the bushes. Realizing that his death had come sooner than he realized, he looked over in the direction of the noise, and that's when he saw it. A human youngling, the ultimate insult to him, first knocked out of the sky, crippled so that he couldn't fly again, and now killed by a human child. As he played dead, he heard the human moving cautiously towards him until he heard the human speaking.

" Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" That was when the Shadow Wing felt the human place his foot on to his foreleg. Moving his leg as much as possible, he shoves the human back, making him fall into the same rock that had knocked him out four nights ago. Opening his eyes, he sees the human looking directly at him. As the human braces itself to kill him, he hears it say, " I'm gonna kill you dragon, I'm...I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father, I'm a viking. I AM A VIKING!"

As I see him raise his weapon, I see him look over at me and look me in the eyes, and I look him in the eyes and see him start lower his weapon before he shakes himself and raises it again. Lowering my head to ground I make a sad, crooning noise and close my eyes, accepting my fate and wishing for a quick and clean death.

All of a sudden I hear the human mutter to himself sadly, "I did this."

I hear him start to walk away when all of a sudden I feel a presence on the ground right beside me and I feel the pressure from the net loosen. My eyes quickly pop open at the sound of ropes being cut, and after a couple of seconds I feel all the tightness of the rope disappear. I quickly jump and spin around and pin the human to ground, knocking the wind out of it and trapping it in between my claws. As I slowly clench my claws, ready to take it's life away, I look down and see it staring up at me, noticing for the first time our eyes are almost the same shade. Suddenly I don't see a dangerous killer beneath my claw, I see a scared, unarmed human looking up to me resigned to it's fate the same way I was. I realized then that even though it had shot me down and taken away my flight, it had released my when it had the chance to kill me. Drawing in a giant breath, I let out a massive roar right in the humans face, turned tail, and darted off into the forest, bouncing off trees every time I tried to fly. After finding a small lake I remembered how thirsty I was after not drinking in four days, and dropped to the shore and began drinking quickly. As I looked up I realized that I had trapped myself in what was essentially a giant hole in the ground with a water source, not much better than the humans net, but at least I could move freely and drink. Laying down to sleep I figured I would look for a way out the next day.

**A/N: A little longer than last chapter, but I just got on a roll and kept going. Sorry to you readers, I realize about halfway thorough that I switched my perspective from third person to first person, but that was just how I saw it play out in my mind as I wrote it. I am also mostly following the scenes from the move with Toothless and just doing them from his view and maybe adding my things to it. Just in case you didn't figure it out:**

**Rock Body = Gronckle**

**Fire Skin = Monstrous Nightmare**

**Spike Tail = Nadder**

**Twin Head = Zippleback**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and again if you have any ideas or suggestions on what I could to make this better, feel free to leave them. Thanks Again**


End file.
